My lips like sugar
by Queen of Crack
Summary: TYL! Haru and Byakuran! Sugar is the only thing on Byakuran's mind, so what happens when Haru is the only one that can supply him with a particular type of sugar? Songfic, song belongs to Flo Rida!


****Hi Hi fanfiction readers!

So this is my first Fic EVER and I wold just like to share it all with you! Please do not skin me alive if my writing style is utter rubbish or whatever because this is my first time! Plus, my spelling and grammar might not be up to standard, but hey, I tried!

Also, because this is a KHR Fic, you readers must have heard of Dark Gothic Lolita and her stupid twin right? Yup, they're my sister's. Such bundle's joy. But, please don't tell Leo that I called her an idiot. She's kill me and enjoy every second of it!

**Disclaimers: **I, Queen of Crack hereby declare that I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn of ANY of their characters! All in favour of this declaration say I! (**Readers:** I!)

I do however declare that you all enjoy!

* * *

**My lips like sugar**

**Da, double dee, double di,**

**Double dee, double da, double dee, double di**

**Double dee, double da, double dee, double di**

**Double dee, double da, double dee, double di**

Haru looked up at Byakuran with an eyebrow raised. "Byakuran-san, Haru would like to know what you're saying." Byakuran grinned at her. "Of course you would like to know~" Haru's eye twitched. He always did this to her. There was never a time where he could just tell her things up straight. He would either speak in riddles, or just avoid the truth all together.

"Byakuran-san, why don't you just ever tell Haru what you're saying? Haru hates trying to guess!" The white haired man laughed with his head tilted back and Haru just blushed. Every time he laughed, Haru would feel warm inside and it was a really nice feeling. Instead, she just pouted. "Fine then, don't tell Haru." She crossed her arms and walked faster down the street, hoping that Byakuran would get the sign that she was upset. He fell right into her trap.

He walked on faster and continued with whatever he was saying.

**My lips like sugar, my lips like sugar**

**This candy got you sprung, this candy got you sprung**

**So call me your sugar, so call me your sugar**

**You love you some, you love you come!**

Haru looked thoughtful. "It's a song, Haru can guess that. Is there a hidden meaning?" She was determined to get down to the bottom of this mystery. "And Haru knows you like sugar too. Are you hinting for us to go to the cake shop? Haru knows lots of cake with lots of sugar!" Byakuran draped an arm over her shoulders and laughed next to her ears. "Haru, you would get the answer pretty soon~ now what's this about the sugary cake?" Haru grinned and led him to her favourite cake shop. "This is the place."

Byakuran's eyes went wide as he took in the delights of the whole shop. "Haru-Chan, how could you keep such a great shop away from me?" He unlatched himself from her and went to go and stare at the cakes, while he whispered.

**I'm sweet like**

**Da, double dee double di**

**Double dee, double da, double dee, double di**

**I'm sweet like**

**Double dee, double da, double dee, double di**

**I'm sweet like**

**Double dee, double da, double dee, double di**

**Sugar**

Haru could just about hear him and when she heard what he was saying, Haru rolled her eyes. _"You love sugar so much Byakuran." _Knowing that she could hear him, he carried on with the lyrics.

**Hey, I got a mouth full of cavities**

**Sweet tooth, full of mama, sugar to me**

**So my love with the lips, put the bug in the ear tone**

**Shawty gotta kiss, it's an emergency.**

Haru stood there behind him waiting for his order when he stood up straight and looked at her dead in the eyes. "They're not sweet enough." Haru's eyes bulged out as she could literally _see _the amount of sugar that was hiding in that cake in particular. "Hahi! Byakuran-san, are you joking? Please tell Haru that you're joking!" He shook his head. "Sorry Haru-Chan, but this is all too plain for me." The girl's eye twitched again as she ordered her own cake and went to go and look for a table.

Byakuran followed her, and when they got to a table, he looked at her puzzled. "Haru-Chan, there's only one seat." Haru looked at the table as though she had only just realised. "Yeah, you're right Byakuran-san. Oh yeah, deal with it!" She sat down in a huff to eat her own cake, preferably in peace and quiet, but then she found herself being lifted up and being placed on his lap. "Hahi? Byakuran-san, what are you doing to Haru?" He simply chuckled at her and carried on with the song.

**Spit sprung for her taste, addicted to her gloss**

**One smile this, baby, I rub it off**

**Put my tongue in your face**

**A little mistletoe, sippin', Gran Marnier, I'm a fan all day**

Haru was eating the cake and sitting on Byakuran's lap at the same time and she couldn't help but lean into him. "Are you sure you don't want some cake, Byakuran-san?" When he shook his head, Haru shrugged and went back to taking small bites on her cake while Byakuran still went on.

**Do me that favour, 'cause I like your flavour**

**My manage behaviour, I'm into your major**

**Sweeter this flavour, that's good for this player**

**My hood, now and later, throw back like a pager**

Haru smiled a little bit, and when she felt his arm snake around her waist, she couldn't help but blush a little bit at the contact. "Byakuran-san, what are you doing?"

**Pretty much, you're giving me a sugar rush**

**Lil' mama, give me a high blood pressure when you blush**

**Lips feel soft as a feather when we touch**

**Shawty, that's what's up**

Without any warning, he took Haru's cake and put it down. When she was about to complain, he turned her head around to face him and she planted a soft kiss on her lips. Haru's eyes instinctively shut as she enjoyed his soft lips, that when he pulled away, she was highly disappointed. "Hmm, you DO taste as sweet as thought." Haru blushed at his words. "Byakuran-san, what was that for?" He looked at her with a blank look. "The kiss? That was because I like you Haru-Chan! And you can call me Byakuran-kun. Don't add the 'san' at the end of my name."

Haru looked away from and blushed at the table. "Haru you're really sweet you know?" She blushed again and this time, she carried on the words for him.

**My lips like sugar, my lips like sugar**

**This candy got you sprung, this candy got you sprung**

**So call me your sugar, so call me your sugar**

**You love you some, you love you some**

Byakuran grinned. "Well if that's an invitation to kiss you again, then I would be more than happy to..." Haru turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips smashed against each other and they kissed passionately. Before long, Byakuran licked Haru's lips for entry and she granted it to him by opening her mouth. As they were about to take the kiss further, the shop owner slapped them both on their heads.

They both sprung apart as they were met with an angry face. Either you eat, or if you've finished, GET OUT! I don't need your stupid hormones running about here!" They both shrugged at the man and got up to take their leave. As soon as they were outside, Byakuran reached out for Haru's hand as they walked down the street. "I wonder if he knew that we're not teenagers." Haru shrugged. "Haru thinks that it's because he's nearing old age, so his eyes are failing him." Byakuran grinned. "My lips like sugar, Haru-chan." Her face turned red. "So do mine Bya-kun."

* * *

I hope that you liked that! I might only write oneshots because they are a heck of a lot easier to write! Please do review!

Queen of Crack


End file.
